Chariot
Chariot (チャリオット )is a character in the 2012 Black★Rock Shooter anime. She is the other self of Kagari Izuriha. Appearance Chariot is a pale skinned female wearing a dress with black and white tones. She wears a large spiked crown on her head, as well as claw-like gloves. Most notable is her choice of footwear: she wears black, metallic thighhighs with black and yellow wheels that can be used as slicing weapons. Her legs are often bent and she slouches slightly in her posture, making her appear shorter than her actual height which is 160-162.6cm. She weighs 105 lbs. Like all of the "other selves" in the anime, her yellow eyes have a circular pattern. Her weapon of choice is a Sword and Shield. Chariot has been shown capable of using the wheels attached to her legs as a weapon against Black★Rock Shooter, as well as the mechanical monster, Mary. Personality Chariot has a cold gaze. She shows some sadistic joy in brutally beating Black★Rock Shooter, which may reflect on Kagari's hatred for Mato in the real world. She is stubborn and panics when things don't go her way in a battle. She is very skeptical and appears not to trust anyone willing to help her. Yet she is determined and has the same love for her human self that all the other selves have. History She is seen in the Otherworld, where she attacks Black★Rock Shooter and throws macarons at her in a similar style to Kagari Izuriha. She shows some control over Dead Master, forcing her to attack Black★Rock Shooter. After Black Rock Shooter disables Dead Master, she notices a heart shaped scar on her chest and ceases her attack. However, a large group of spiders carries Dead Master away to a house in the sky. Black★Rock Shooter chases after them, but upon reaching for her, Chariot interrupts on Mary and attacks. She is momentarily distracted when Dead Master breaks free from her chains, and Black★Rock Shooter takes advantage to gain the upper hand. Dead Master breaking free causes the destruction of Chariot's world, in which she gets swept up. Black★Gold Saw appears, drives Dead Master into a fissure into the ground, and vanishes. Chariot tries to use the moment to stab Black★Rock Shooter, but instead, Black★Rock Shooter beheads her. Strength is later shown dropping Chariot's body into an abyss. Much later, in the abyss, Chariot is seen, alongside the dead bodies of Dead Master and more other selves. In the final episode, Chariot is shown in her own world speaking her wish to protect her human counterpart. After Insane Black★Rock Shooter's defeat, she comes back to life, resulting in Kagari regaining the memories of her love for Yomi. She is seen with Dead Master, Black★Gold Saw, and the hooded figures as their worlds merges into one. Abilities She can easily avoid enemy attacks using her wheels and charge at them at full speed. Her abilities are very similar to SZZU's and CKRY's from Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME. Her shield can deploy spikes to bash enemies, making Chariot both a defensive and an offensive opponent. She also exerts some degree of control over Dead Master, similar to how Kagari's possessiveness of Yomi in the real world. Trivia *Her blood is yellow. *Despite having a yellow color scheme, her theme color is actually pink. *She bears a resemblance to SZZU from Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME, both in appearance and in means of attack. *Chariot is the second Black★Rock Shooter character to share a name with an Arcana of a Tarot Card, the first one being Strength. *Chariot's usage of wheels reflects her human counterpart Kagari Izuriha, who is wheelchair-bound. *She is the only "other self" whose weapons have no name. *She is one of three “other selves” to not be mentioned by name, the others being Insane Black Rock Shooter and the hooded figures. *In the anime, Chariot's eyes are light orange instead of the yellow in her original concept. *CRT and STR are the only characters in the anime whose body is partially mechanic. *She was first speculated to be Dragon Slayer before the series aired. Gallery Chariot 2012.jpg|Art of Chariot. BRS1354.jpg|B★RS is stopped from saving Dead Master BRS&Chariot.jpg|B★RS and Chariot are interrupted by B★GS Chariot 1.jpg|Chariot as how she appears in episode 7 Black Rock Shooter Wallpaper - C.png|Chariot's Wheel 478421_321132534609034_752957756_o.jpg|Chariot (Episode 8) Category:Characters Category:Anime-Exclusive Characters